


Drift Compatible

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Coda, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, but its semi-coda for 9.11, castiel making sam happy, episode s09e10 Road Trip, hehehee, spoilers for episode 9.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is healing, and Castiel is there to make sure he's ok.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>In which Sam Winchester and the angel of the lord sit down and watch damn fine movie. Then said angel makes his best friend feel good about himself uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatible

“So Cas, what gives? Are you sticking around?”

Castiel looked up from the newspaper he’d been reading, squinting up at Sam in his old familiar way. His blue eyes were calm, but that wouldn’t stop the younger Winchester from being slightly suspicious. The dude (and his newly-restored angelic status) had been hanging around the bunker for a few days now, and though Sam would never complain about the company his friend provided, he admitted that it was a bit weird, especially for a guy who was known for being, well,  _flighty_.

Still, it wasn’t every day that an angel would go out and get you superfood smoothies just because he knew it would make his friend feel better.

“Dean was very obstinate about his wish to find Gadreel alone,” Castiel said, looking back down at the newspaper again. “I thought it best to remain here with you. To keep you company and make sure you were all right.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “There’s more to it than that. Shouldn’t you be — I don’t know — helping out your brothers and sisters or something? Aren’t they at war?”

“Yes.” Castiel deadpanned without glancing at Sam. “But at the moment you’re more important.”

Sam found that hard to believe.

Maybe Castiel sensed this because he continued, “You are my friend and your safety is more important to me at this time. If they need me, I will make sure you’re well first.”

“I—“ Sam would be lying if he said that didn’t touch him in some way. “Thanks, Cas.”

“My pleasure, Sam.”

The younger Winchester smiled. Sure, his brother was off on some insane revenge scheme without him, and that was rough, but at least he had this. He had his body back, for one, and he had Cas. Castiel the angel, who cared about him and wanted him to be safe. Despite his guilt over Kevin and his fear for Dean, that was at least a nice feeling. It was something he could hold on to. He felt a sudden warm rush of fondness for the nerdy little dude, and a need to express it.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Do you want to – I don’t know, hang out or something? We’ve got this whole place to ourselves, there’s a library and I think Dean bought a few DVDs—“

Sam let his voice trail off, worried that he had misread Cas and that the guy wasn’t actually interested in hanging out, just making sure he was safe. Which was still nice, for sure. Sam wasn’t an ingrate.

Castiel, however, was smiling. “All right.”

“All right what?”

“All right let’s watch a DVD.” Castiel replied, getting up from his chair and flicking the newspaper away from himself. “Do you have any particular one in mind?”

“Well um—“ Sam thought about it for a second. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve been waiting to see  _Pacific Rim_ but Dean keeps saying it sounds stupid. I actually bought it a few months ago.” He ran to go get the movie from his bedroom, half expecting Castiel to be gone by the time he got back. Sam didn’t blame the guy, if his brothers needed him. But no, when Sam emerged from his room a few minutes later, DVD clutched in his hand, there was Cas sitting on the couch as serene as ever.

“It’s, um, I don’t know how good it will be,” Sam said sheepishly, suddenly realizing how weird it was to sit down with an  _angel_  and watch an action movie. “All I know is there are giant robots and aliens and it sounded interesting. But I get it if you want to leave.”

“Sam.” said Castiel earnestly, a smile still dancing around his lips. “I’d like to be with you. I will leave if you want, but watching a movie with you sounds entertaining and I think I’d enjoy the experience. And your company.”

“Ok,” Sam couldn’t help but grin. “Right, so this is  _Pacific Rim_.” He popped in the movie and sat down next to the angel. He was a little self-conscious because Dean wasn’t there (it just felt slightly  _wrong_ , like wearing his jeans too high), but decided this definitely had the potential to be fun anyway.

-O-

Oh how right he was.

As it turned out, Castiel was a surprisingly awesome movie-watching friend. He didn’t always understand the jokes, and Sam had to put on the subtitles because Castiel wanted to consume every word of dialogue, but overall it was pretty great. He seemed genuinely interested in what was going on, and asked Sam clarifying questions every once in a while, just in case. To others it might have been annoying, but to Sam it was perfect. Sitting here on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn with his friend, his troubles seemed to melt away. This was …  _normal_.

When the movie was over, Sam got up to remove it from the player and noticed that Castiel looked slightly puzzled. “What’s the matter, man?”

“Do you think that you and I would be… drift compatible?”

Sam laughed. Of all the things for the angel to ask… “Yeah, man. I think we would. You’re my friend, right?”

“Of course.” Castiel said unflinchingly. ”And I love you.”

With a laugh, Sam said “Right. Yeah. I guess love is as good a word as any.”

Castiel was still staring at the TV screen, even though it was blank by now. The smile had returned, adorning his lips like a slightly lopsided little ribbon. “I liked that movie.”

“I’m glad.”

“It made me think about humanity,” Castiel continued, and Sam decided to stop what he was doing because this sounded like it was worth listening to. “It reminded me of why I love humans, even if I didn’t particularly like  _being_  one.”

“It sucks sometimes, but it has its good times too,” Sam said. “Though I guess I don’t have much to compare it to, not like you do.”

Castiel nodded. “The thing that makes humans so incredible to me is that you underestimate your own powers so often. You can’t fly or smite or even see my true form, but you are not weak. I think that Mako and Raleigh proved that. They had a strong relationship, they loved each other, and that’s what allowed them to have the power to take down the kaiju. That’s the best part about humanity. You use your love of one another to keep evil at bay. It’s amazing.”

“Wow Cas, I guess I’d never thought of it that way before,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck in awe. He was grinning from ear to ear now, spilling over with pride for this nerdy little angel that he and his brother had semi-adopted nearly five years ago. He did love the guy, now that he thought about it, in his own way. They were like brothers, he and Cas, both in arms and in other times too.

Castiel’s smile widened ever so slightly. “You are amazing, Sam Winchester. And as long as you have the ability to love others as you have loved your brother and I, you always will be.”

“Thanks, man.” Sam managed to croak. For a dude who had almost no social skills Cas sure knew how to get a guy choked up, dammit.

“Can we watch another movie?”

“Sure. But let’s go out and get food first, I’m starving. We can make burgers, if you want.”

“That sounds good, Sam.”

Sure, things weren’t perfect. They never would be, with this lifestyle. Sam missed his brother and hoped he would return safely, but right now, at this very moment, he was with his best friend and in control of his own body and he was  _happy_.

The smile wouldn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are definitely mine (feel free to point them out). Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
